Five Nights at Freddy's Guide
This was republished from my other account on freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com. Night 1 Active: Bonnie, Chica, possibly Foxy, possibly Freddy Strategies A - Close The Left Door This strategy works, but I never recommend using it after update 1.3 (I believe), where Chica is active with Bonnie during Night 1. If you plan to idle while using this tactic, Foxy might come once. But, be warned. He drains 1% of power, then 6%, then 11%, then so on. B - Lights, Cameras, Action This is a tactic I made and used for all of the nights, adding more as the animatronics become active. #Check both lights. #(Optional) Close the door if an animatronic is there. #Repeat. Tips *If you run out of power (which might be likely if you're an unexperienced player and didn't use the strategies), remain motionless (which Phone Guy says later on, but using "play dead") as best as you can. *You can spot Golden Freddy this night, since it's common for this night. Night 2 Active: Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, possibly Freddy Strategies A - Close The Left Door This tactic works for this night too, but Foxy might visit two or more times. Chica might cut you off in later nights, but it's okay. B - Lights, Cameras, Action This works on this night, too, but I changed it so that it requires Foxy. #Check Lights. #(Optional) Close door if an animatronic's there. #Check Pirate's Cove. #Repeat. Tips -Keep your camera on Foxy in Pirate Cove, and periodically check him; if you watch him for too long or too short, he will get you. --If Pirate Cove's curtains are no longer drawn and Foxy is not there anymore, immediately close the left door. -You can't spawn Golden Freddy in this night because the wikia says it's a rare chance. Night 3 Active: Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, & Foxy Notes Bonnie & Chica are a lot more aggressive this night. Foxy's mechanics have altered slightly. Freddy will now activate. Strategies A - Lights, Cameras, Action #Check lights. #(Optional) Close doors if an animatronic is there. #Close right door to prevent a potential Freddy attack. #Check Pirate's Cove. #Put down monitor. #Repeat. B - Cove, Freddy, & Lights #Check Pirate Cove for Foxy. #Find Freddy on the monitor. #Check both hall lights. #Repeat. Tips -For Bonnie & Chica, use the hall lights instead of the monitor. -Unlike the last night, watch Foxy sporadically, but not too much to provoke him to leave. -If you underestimate Freddy, it's a high possibility for you to die. -If you hear a deep laughing voice, Freddy has entered a new room. --The laughing will get louder when he gets near the office. -If you wondered why I have mentioned to check for Freddy in "Cove, Freddy, & Lights" is because viewing him slows him down in his tracks. Night 4 Notes Freddy Fazbear is a bigger threat. Bonnie & Chica has gained the ability to make the hall lights & doors inactive. Foxy becomes a little bit more aggressive. Strategies A - Lights, Camera, Action We know this one, so I don't feel like writing another load of it down. Maybe when I edit it~ B - Cove, Freddy, & Lights Like A, we know this one--maybe when I edit it, like I said. Tips -Freddy always comes through the right door. -If you don't watch them carefully, Bonnie & Chica will disable the hall lights and doors. -Foxy needs to be monitored more. Night 5 Notes Foxy is more aggressive. Bonnie, Chica, & Freddy will become more aggressive. Strategies A - Lights, Camera, Action B - Cove, Freddy, & Lights Tips Night 6 WHY, OVERTIME?! Oh well. Notes Foxy is incredibly inactive. Freddy is a bigger threat. Strategies A - Lights, Camera, Action B - Cove, Freddy, & Lights Tips -Foxy will actually attempt to attack as soon as he has the chance. -Always, always close the right door before looking at the monitor. Custom Night (Night 7) 20/20/20/20, 4/20, Nightmare Mode A - Lights, Camera, Action B - All of the Lights #Check right door light. #Open right door (only if there is no animatronic there or the door is closed). #Check left door light. #(Optional) Close left door if there's an animatronic willing to sell their girl scout cookies. #Close right door. #Check Pirate's Cove. #Repeat.